Evaluate the following expression when $b = 8$ and $a = 6$. $7$ $b$ $^2 + 5$ $a$ $ - 5$
Answer: Substitute $8$ for ${b}$ and $6$ for ${a}$ $ = 7{(8)}^2 + 5{(6)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(64) + 5{(6)} - 5 $ $ = 448 + 30 - 5 $ $ = 473$